


Dreaming

by Unlos



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: Tuomis' dream of the clearing, with the boy who was a hare.





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let the Strings Sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312174) by [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago). 




End file.
